


In the Dark

by tea_petty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: After breaking up with her boyfriend, she goes to visit her long-time friend, Ivan, for some space.  She ends up getting more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Russia (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 72





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr; tea-pettiest

The sun was setting behind her, washing the sky in floated oranges and purples that met with the inspired tenderness of two lovers. 

Ivan’s neighborhood always felt soft this time of day, just like the man himself seemed when she came to call on him.

Though it had been a long time since they’d met like this she felt the same familiar swell of warmth in her chest as she raised her knuckles to the door; this was well overdue. She gave three sharp raps.

She’d imagined this moment a thousand times in her head since they’d planned it, and yet, when it finally happened and the pristine wash of his home’s entrance parted to reveal Ivan’s face, she bounced forward, unable to keep from throwing her arms around his neck.

“Ivan,” she sighed.

She could feel his sturdy form shake with his laughter as his hands came to wrap around her in return.

“I missed you,” she breathed.

“And I, you.”

He pulled her back at arm’s length, his eyes, so pale a blue they yielded to the sky and let it wash in a fair violet, studying her features like he was trying to recommit her to memory. It hadn’t been _that_ long, had it?

“You haven’t changed a bit,” he remarked.

At this, she felt a little twinge in her chest. She certainly felt…changed, with a new job and having dropped almost two-hundred pounds of 'deadweight'.

As if having read her mind, Ivan’s face shifted, losing some of its softness in turn for some inquisitiveness. 

“Ah, I heard about you and…”

She felt surprisingly okay, as if when she and her ex had split, he hadn’t left a gaping hole so much as he had some room for her to breathe finally.

“Oh yeah, we split up.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Ivan was watching her cautiously, though he didn’t really seem all that sorry. She shrugged. 

For a moment, the warmth of their reunion seemed to collapse and they felt like total strangers. Their breath curled like white smoke in the thin air.

“Then, come inside out of the cold.”

He said this as the setting sun warmed her back and she smiled; there was no feeling cold with this man. He reached for her suitcase, and she let him shift the handle into his grasp.

His arms were still open though they weren’t hugging anymore, and now, when he stepped back into the foyer of his home, they were gesturing for her to step through too.

“We have much to catch up on, yes? Let’s get you settled and have a drink.”

She hadn’t been to Ivan’s home in a few years, and yet, trailing him as they dropped her luggage off into the guest room and made their way into the sitting room, felt like the ultimate pilgrimage to her homecoming. His home was tidy, always meticulously kept, with the stone tile underfoot gleaming with a pearlescent sheen. The grand, double doors leading into where they’d share drinks was framed in a deep brown, glossy wood that she hadn’t the knowledge to identify particularly; the panels of the door left them little privacy to the staring walls of the house, comprising of twisted iron that took on the appearance of black lace or butterfly wings.

She recalled finding it dauntingly beautiful the last time she’d been here as well. Ivan, always one to pick up where she fell back, opened the doors easily, and held one open for her to pass through.

The room was large and comfortable, with a fireplace already homing the flicker of healthy flames. In front of it was a large couch done in a soft pink, with an ornate, bronze, leaf-like frame. They did not go here though; instead, Ivan took her to the table in the corner, with a matching, pink granite top and two chairs that matched the couch.

Already waiting for them, was a bottle of vodka and two highball glasses that seemed to glitter in the low light.

She took her seat, feeling a lingering, pinched warmth in her round cheeks. She’d defrosted from the cold, and her sleepy comfort was pierced by the acute knowledge of the fact that she and Ivan were completely alone in his house. 

“Please sit, you must be tired.”

Ivan smiled and gestured to one of the chairs before opening the bottle and filling both glasses. His eyes found hers briefly, and the focused warmth she felt seemed to disperse.

He handed her a glass and took a seat before picking up his own. 

“Thank you.”

She knew protocol; both of them raised their glasses at the same time.

“To health.”

“To health,” she repeated.

Both of them took a healthy swig. As the liquor burned her throat she noticed that they were sitting in a shadow-dampened corner of the room. It made her feel secret; more warmth glowed in the pit of her stomach.

“So, then,” Ivan started shifting in his seat to get comfortable. “Tell me about this no-good ex-boyfriend of yours. Do I need to have talk with him?”

His tone was light but she could tell from how his eyes flashed that he wasn’t kidding – except for maybe his use of the word ‘talk’.

She looked down at her glass and traced her pinkie delicately around the circumference of it.

“Oh, that. No, I don’t think so. I think it was over long before we called it quits. We just…” 

She didn’t know what. Were comfortable? Maybe it was more accurate to say they’d gotten lazy in the rut of their relationship; it was hard to know what to fix if things didn’t feel broken _all_ the time, and then there reached a point where so many things were broken that there was nothing to do but throw the whole damned thing out.

“We weren’t right for each other.”

Ivan gave a little snort.

“ _He_ definitely wasn’t right for _you_.”

She felt her face warm and took another sip of her drink, adding fuel to flame. The thin haze of a buzz started to collect in her head, though this early, she could only assume that she was getting comfortable again with her old friend, rather than drunk.

“You have to say that since you’re on my side of the ‘divorce’.”

Ivan finished his drink in a few easy sips and poured himself another, then, he refilled the sips she’d taken of her own, though she hadn’t finished hers yet.

“No, I’m not,” he leaned forward, his earlier smile seeming to loosen a bit.

This might’ve taken her off guard if she hadn’t known him so well; he settled easily into his alcohol. Ivan clapped a hand heartily at her soft shoulder.

She was at once mesmerized by both the yield of her body to his and the firmness of his grasp. His hand moved from her shoulder to cup her cheek. Her skin warmed furiously under the pads of his fingers; he seldom touched her like this.

“You’re too beautiful,” his hand dropped down to the beginnings of the swell of her breast, above and over where her heart was. His fingers encroached on the low neckline of her dress. “And you have too good of heart; I always used to tell Kat you should leave him for someone deserving of you.”

Her heart was pounding and she almost thought he could feel it. 

She wanted to say something, anything, maybe to address how his hand lingered at her body or how she seemed to burn in response. The words wouldn’t come out. She took another swig of her drink instead; heat felt like it was simmering up, radiating from inside of her like she’d swallowed a space heater.

“You will meet someone better; someone worthy of your heart. I truly believe that.”

Now she felt the skin under his hand warm; she hoped he couldn’t feel her sweat. If he _did_ notice it, he certainly didn’t show it.

She took another sip of her drink and felt the heat add to the swirling cloud already fogging her mind. It was funny, she’d known him for years, and yet the closer he came to her, the more foreign things felt.

“I hope so.”

He leaned back, his hand slipping from her. While Ivan’s posture relaxed, she felt her own grow all the tighter.

“Seriously, I never liked the way he treated you.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t so much of a gentleman.”

At this, she laughed and a part of her was surprised. She certainly hadn’t found this very amusing when she’d been dating him. Because she laughed, Ivan did too. Alcohol had made this an extra slippery slope; it wasn’t long until they kept laughing, all the while forgetting why they’d started laughing in the first place.

She felt like she was exuding warmth like the sun. Ivan filled their glasses again.

“And you know what else?” she knocked back her drink in a series of a few hasty swigs. Her throat burned like hell; she let out a throaty chuckle before continuing. “He wasn’t even that good in bed.”

They erupted into another fit of laughter.

“Oh yeah?” he raised an eyebrow. 

Ivan leaned forward again, and she found herself disappointed when instead of moving to put his hand on her, he merely leaned his elbow on the table to rest his chin in his open palm.

“Yeah, he was like, anti-foreplay or something. He would barely touch me outside of…well, you know, the ‘main event’.”

Ivan finished his drink and made a face; she wasn’t sure if it was the liquor or the recollection of her ex’s bedroom behaviors though, that spurred it.

“That’s shame.” He regarded her with a glassy stare. “You deserve to be touched as beautiful women should be.”

Her face burned, but the heaviness of her inebriation lagged at her features, and it was for this reason only, that she was able to keep her movements and expression schooled.

She leaned forward too and Ivan lifted his head just enough to reach a tentative splay of fingers out to trace the slope of her plump cheek. 

This happened sometimes when they were drunk together; Ivan would get sappy and affectionate, and she’d abstain the endearing firmness of his hands and the way his eyes seemed to trail over her form with all the grace and temperance of a sober person at an open bar. 

Tonight though, it was like she was looking at this man through a window with no glass; not even a phantom of her former restraint remained. 

She wanted to reach out and touch him back.

“Oh? And how’s that?”

She was glad they were in the dark of the room, and not in the orange, mottled spotlight the grand fireplace seemed to set. She wasn’t sure she’d be as brave in the face of that.

Ivan didn’t answer, just studied her for a few moments. There was a light scrape of the chair legs on stone as he pushed back from the table and rose to his feet. As he went to her side, her eyes followed him. Even with his drunkenness, he was graceful. 

When he stood before her he reached out, his fingers grazing her arm before tightening into a more substantial grip. He tugged her onto her feet; she let him.

He paused; she knew exactly what was going to happen next. Felt it like it was a prophecy carved inside of her. Tonight hadn’t been so different than many of the nights they spent drinking together, and yet, a part of her had been doubtless that they would end up like this; his eyes searching her face, flicking between her eyes and her lips. 

With his hands at her elbows, her thoughts went up in smoke. 

Her head was empty; it was just her pounding heart and the boiling blood it pumped through her, now. 

He was waiting for her to tell him to stop or to push him away. 

She reached up and grabbed him back, her hands reaching up to smooth at his chest before her fingers contracted and clenched a hold onto the front of his sweater.

One of the hands at her arm raised up as he grazed her cheek lightly with his knuckle. He angled his head and bowed in, and her eyes fluttered shut just as she began to feel his warm breath fan at her lips.

Ivan’s lips hit her with a softness and she let him crush her gently to his chest. His mouth moved gently against hers; like he was just as malleable of this moment as she was. Her hands slid up his chest to his shoulders; she was careful to avoid his neck, knowing how he disliked being touched there.

His arms slid downward, in contrast, moving to wrap fully around her soft, wide waist. His arms enveloped her fully and she felt the safest she had in a long. 

She leaned into him, relishing how their lips joined this strange new dance with a fluidity that could only be attributed to how long their feelings had been dancing it. At the feel of her yielding to him, his grip on her began to tighten, his lips tasting her was increasing fervor. 

She could feel how he wanted for her, and she realized the dampness that had been steadily growing in her panties that evening. Her breath caught in her throat, his kiss snatching the moan from her before she could even make it – but he felt the stuttered movement all the same, and loved it.

His hands skimmed around her sides with a ticklish lightness. 

With her eyes shut and her mouth on his, she tracked the movement at the back of her mind, expecting him to stop at several points; but he never did. 

It was with a heart-attack tightness in her chest that she felt him cup her full breasts through her dress. Her lips stalled; her skin seared, and she thought she might pass out. 

“There’s so much I want to do to you tonight.”

His voice was barely a whisper; his lips were tracing braille against her.

Her stomach swooped at this; he’d said ‘to you’ not ‘with you’ like she was prey instead of a partner.

She stifled her nervous shudder, reason poking its head through the fog in her skull for the first time since she’d started drinking. This was Ivan, _her_ Ivan; she’d loved this man for years, and as for how long she might’ve been in love with him; that was a facet of herself she might not have even been ready to glean yet. 

Heat flared from between her legs, devouring any uncertainty. 

Some fires were too big to fight and had to be contained and ridden out. Trapped in her body like a lantern, she felt equipped to do that.

“In my bed, you’ll be properly taken care of, hm?”

“ _Ah_ , I-“

He topped the sultry remark off with a kiss, his hands giving her breasts a firm squeeze. She moaned softly. 

Ivan’s hands left her breasts and wandered further up. She had a moment to be curious about their destination before she felt his fingers at the ties on the front of her shirt. She could feel him tug them loose, and the material sag and fall from her form. When he’d properly loosened all the ties, he rolled the material down over her shoulders to about her elbows. Like this, her range of motion was much more limited.

The chill of exposure washed over her; her bra provided very little protection.

Ivan wasted no time in reaching around for the clasps at her bra. 

His fingers unhooked them with an adeptness she didn’t want to think about in the making, and then her bra straps were slipping down her arms, the cups only loosely covering her weighty breasts.

Out of instinct, an arm came up, holding the flimsy garment to her chest. Though his home was a welcome refuge against the winter that raged outside, the room felt drafty compared to the fever that seemed to smother at her skin. She felt her nipples tighten.

“W-wait-“

She ducked her head, staring at her nearly bared breasts, and his own clothed body. She could just barely make out the silhouette of his erection as it strained against the confines of his trousers. She could feel his eyes on her, inquisitive and tender.

She pulled his body further against hers, sheltering her own with the stature of his. 

The idea of taking such a strong man that _cared_ about her as her lover excited her; her arousal was pounding between her legs. And yet, this was a new frontier for them, and so she yearned for the security of her old friend as well.

She gave the room around them a once over; the faces on the paintings at the walls, she couldn’t quite make out, but that didn’t mean they weren’t still watching. How many of them were in this vast room? Ivan had always had a thing for art and had curated quite the collection of portraits over the course of his life. How many voyeurs could the house fit? If she and Ivan were to do this, she wanted it to remain, most preciously, theirs.

She already felt frightfully naked in front of him, despite still technically wearing all her clothes. She wanted to seek sanctuary in a darker dark, where the eyes of others could not faze her. She swallowed.

“Should we, uh, go somewhere more…private?”

Ivan chuckled; she felt it rumble through him.

“You know it is only me in this big house,” he murmured, reaching up to stroke at her cheek. She was beginning to get painfully used to the delicacy of his fingers at her face. 

“No one will bother us here, I promise.”

His voice was soft and warm, like candlelight. She trusted it instinctually. 

“I wouldn’t dare let anyone else see you the way I plan to see you tonight,” he leaned in, nosing her face up again so he could better see her. 

His nose skimmed across her cheek and then she felt a ticklishness at her ear.

“Besides, I don’t like to share.” 

He pressed a soft kiss to the shell of her ear and she shivered.

Though her heart swelled at the sentiment, a sharp retort settled at the tip of her tongue; that for him to have the right to covet her in such a way, that she had to be his. She was no ones.

Ivan shifted down, kissing at where her jaw and neck met, and then trailing further down, peppering soft, sucking kisses over the length of her neck and to the hollow of her throat. With each one, she grew less and less certain that she wasn’t in fact, his. 

She didn’t think she’d mind being his, at least.

He kissed down still, mouthing at her collarbone and encroaching on the swells of her breasts. The arm that was still clutching the bra to her chest tightened. He kept kissing her until the cups of the garment stopped him; she was perilously wet.

He lingered and she tried not to notice how his eyes dipped to the gap between her body and her bra. The warmth she’d thought was resigned to her face, spread to her neck and ears.

“Where does this come from?” 

She could feel his fingers at her arm again, tugging her grip loose.

She made him tug several times before she let him pull her arm away.

“Who made you want to hide?”

Her face warmed viciously; she shut her eyes and turned her head away so that she didn’t have to see the question reflected back in his eyes.

He helped guide her arms out of both her dress sleeves and the bra, letting the first pool at her waist, and the other fall to the floor. In the next moment, his hands were stroking at her breasts.

He palmed them, relishing in the feel of them resting in his hands. He reached his thumbs up to circle at her nipples, tweaking them gently.

His hard-on was pressed against her thigh and she tensed against it, desperate for friction, though she wasn’t sure if she craved the friction of him, or herself.

She gasped when he lightly pinched at her nipples; he wasn’t very rough, but it was cold, and they ached slightly. She shrank into his chest, his hands cradled between their bodies as he touched her.

His head fell into the crook of her neck, where he nosed and mouthed at the sloped of her shoulder. From here, she caught the warmth of his skin and the scent of his aftershave; crisp and fragrant.

While they couldn’t be seen in the dimness of the lighting here, he paused at the indents her bra had left when the straps had bitten into her shoulders. One hand left her breasts to trace at the groove in her skin.

Ivan pressed a kiss to the area.

“What’s here?” 

His breath tickled her.

“It’s probably just from my bra.”

Ivan made a sympathetic sound from his throat and kissed it again. 

His hand at her breasts began to idle; he was distracted.

He pulled back to look at her, something unreadable gleaming in his eyes.

“Lift your dress.”

Her face burned with how casually he issued the command, but she obliged none the less. She gathered the light material in her hands and slowly pulled it up. Ivan’s gaze dropped to the hem, watching as it exposed her knees, her thick, plush thighs, and the enticing, generous curve of her hips.

She pulled her skirt up until it was at her waist, her dress rendered a floral-printed belt. Ivan reached over, his fingers grazing at her thighs, trailing along the sensitive skin as it retraced the path the dress had taken. At her inner thigh, he pinched lightly at the soft skin and a small whine left her throat.

In his hands, there looked like there was so _much_ of her. 

According to her last partner, that hadn’t always necessarily been a good thing; her mind had always seemed to be racing to find some way to make herself smaller and quieter – more convenient to those who weren’t comfortable enough in their own skin to let her be in hers.

Ivan noticed how she shied away from his touch.

“He really did not deserve you,” his fingers fondled her insistently, smoothing over her thighs reverently. 

He knelt in front of her, and she felt her breathing pick up. She hadn’t realized that’s where he’d been going.

His hands felt over the length of her thighs again.

“So big and soft.”

Another flash of heat went through her, but before she could respond, he was pressing a kiss to the inside of her thighs and his fingers were moving towards the waistband of her panties. She wondered if he felt how soaked-through the crotch was, and she grew embarrassed at the thought.

She watched as he tugged them down to her ankles, and then he was so close, that she could feel his breath at her sex.

The heat of him against her sensitive folds had her shuddering. 

He braced his hands at her hips.

"Spread your legs a bit more."

She obliged, watching him with her eyebrows drawn into a furrow.

“Ivan, wait, you don-“

Ivan’s mouth was on her lower lips, his eyes burning into her in an almost challenging manner; as if to say, _who could keep me from this_? 

Her eyes pinched shut as her face pulled in that of delirious pleasure. He could feel her pull at his grasp almost immediately, writhing as much as she could, her hips rolling against him as she struggled to grind herself further down against his mouth. She moaned.

His lips meshed to her cunt, kissing with an open-mouthed softness, and tracing the wet seam of her with his tongue. She gasped, her thighs clenching as his tongue delved further into her folds. The sight of his light hair between her legs made her arousal flare, and she felt more slickness slip from her, and into his mouth.

“ _Ivan_ -“

Then all of a sudden he drew back, and she was left wetter than before, with her slick at her inner thighs as she shivered in his grasp.

He blinked up at her, his lips shining and spreading into a grin.

“You’re so wet; and your _taste_ ,” his tongue darted out to catch more of her on him. “Tell me, _kotyonok_ , did he ever do this for you?”

Though her head was far and away, she knew who Ivan meant at once.

There was a certain ring to his voice; like steel, that made her hesitate. It was strange; not quite anger, but certainly ill-intended, perhaps even competitive with respect to her ex.

Her hands slid into his hair, carding gently through it; holding him there, and rubbing soothing, rewarding patterns into his scalp for his tender work.

“I wish-“ her voice broke as Ivan nuzzled deeper into her sex, his lips catching her clit. “-that you were the first one here.”

He was certainly the most important one, as well as the _best_ one.

Her head fell back and she wanted her entire body to sag backward so he could ravage her properly; she had to keep reminding herself that there was not, in fact, a wall behind her. 

She felt so lewd; with her breasts and cunt out, her clothes barely recognizable from how they hung at her. She clenched emptily as her arousal grew.

As Ivan ground the flat of his tongue against her, she felt a vicious tremble go through her legs. Her hips jerked; Ivan’s grasp felt her weakness and became her strength; his grip on her hips was not only bracing her sex to him but also helping to hold her up as she half-rode his face.

Her thighs tensed around him, trapping him to her musky, wet scent. 

This only made him want to take her all the more; how different their relationship seemed now, compared to when they’d met at the door.

One hand left her hips and reached up into the wet mess he was making between her thighs. She moaned as she felt him trace her sex with a finger. When he reached her entrance, she couldn’t help but sort of drop her hips, in the hopes that he’d let her take the digit inside of her. Ivan, sensing her eagerness eased a finger inside with a drawn-out wet sound. 

She moaned softly; he didn’t fill her, but the slight friction felt good none the less. Ivan withdrew his finger and sucked gently at her folds. 

“ _Oh_!”

Ivan’s finger continued tracing back along her sensitive skin, reaching back to the cleft of her buttocks, and finding the tight, puckered entrance here.

The slickness that coated his finger wasn’t even close to being enough for him to comfortably ease his finger into her asshole. He started to push, achieving about an inch or so before she jolted, crying out.

Immediately, Ivan pulled his finger out, and she let out a sharp gasp at the sudden release of tightness and disappearance of the stretching burn at her backside.

“I’m sorry; I did not mean to hurt you – though I have to admit that the sound of your voice and how tight you are…”

She waited for Ivan to finish, but he didn’t. She couldn’t see from her position over him, but the hand that had slipped inside of her was now at the front of his trousers, cupping his erection, rubbing for even the faintest semblance of relief. She was still tense around him.

His grip relaxed her thighs from around him, and he pressed a kiss to her sex. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as he peered up at her, his lips leaving her cunt to trail a few soft kisses at her thighs.

“Tonight is for the things you deserve,” Ivan rose to his feet, his hands coming to grasp gently at her elbows again as he kissed her softly on the mouth. She could taste herself on him, and he nosed affectionately against her. “Next time is for the things _I_ do.”

Heat flashed in her, and she clenched emptily, missing the feeling of him between her legs. She was restlessly horny now, her body trying to find friction in everything it did; in the air that scraped against her lungs and throat, and the press of Ivan against her now that he’d started kissing her again.

She stumbled, kicking off her panties, that had dangled at her ankles as she staggered back; her legs felt like jello. She had no reason not to submit fully to the force of Ivan’s kiss. He walked her back, his arms around her, his body pushing as if to see just how much she would give. Her hands fell to his belt, and she fingered at the buckle shyly.

“Mm, go ahead, take it off,” he mumbled against her.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she deafly pulled at the leather, slipping it through the metal ring. With the buckle undone, she took the liberty of undoing the button and zip of his trousers too; she’d reached into his briefs and wrapped her hands around the velvet feel of his cock as her back hit the wall.

Her touch seemed to ignite something in him; Ivan groaned, and then his movements took on an edge. He nipped sharply at her bottom lip, and when she gasped he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and gave his cock a steady pump; Ivan all but growled against her in response. 

His fingers were tense, pawing at her soft skin, reveling in the movement of her body under his.

He reached for her breasts again, giving them a squeeze before his hands went to her hips. Her heart leaped into her throat as he suddenly hoisted her up, slotting between her legs to pin her against the wall. His cock caught between them, she felt his throbbing heat press to her stomach. 

He’d picked her up in one smooth movement, her grip pinching back into him. 

He was firm in how he held her, and his face fell into the crook of her neck again, nuzzling and drawing in her scent.

“Ah, wait, I’m-“

“ _Perfect_ ,” he nosed into her, his arms cinching around her and squeezing her to him before he kissed her again. “You’re perfect.”

He leaned back just enough to reach down and palm his cock, guiding it to her entrance. She clung to him, her hands wrinkling his black turtleneck. The soft material grazed against her sensitive nipples, sending shocks of pleasure that pooled at the heat smoldering between her legs.

The engorged tip of his head pressed into her and she moaned, relieved finally at the friction of him filling her properly. He went moderately slow, but was unceasing, not stopping until he was hilted in her, his body trapping her to the wall.

Her grip on him was so tight that at the back of her mind, she was half worried she might tear his clothing. Ivan didn’t seem to even entertain the thought. 

He brought one of her hands to his mouth and placed a kiss at each knuckle. At their proximity, she could see him trembling slightly; he was holding perfectly still inside of her. It must’ve taken every ounce of self-control he could muster, to not rail into her tight heat.

“Mm, move,” she watched him through her lashes. “You can move.”

He hesitated. He was never one to hesitate or hold back in the bedroom; this was his best friend though, and he wasn’t sure if sex with them was something that could bend their expectations for each other, or break them.

“Fuck me,” she jerked her hips against his encouragingly, and a sharp exhale slipped from him. “ _Please_ , fuck me.”

A throaty whine left him and then he was bucking his hips up into her, hard and fast. She gasped with the force he took her with, and then crossed her ankles, trapping him between her legs. Her breasts bounced and jostled with each thrust, and her back bumped against the wall; she’d definitely be bruised tomorrow. 

One of his hands reached down and clapped roughly against her ass, squeezing and pinching as his body crashed into hers. 

“ _Ah_ -“

She cried out again; in some ways, he was so much more tender than her ex, and in other ways, he was all the rougher. Both of these came from a place of love that she felt in every impact of his body against hers, as clear as day. His lovemaking was not conservative or prudent, because his feelings weren’t; she had never felt more whole. At the sound of her voice, he twitched inside of her. 

His body heat radiated through the material of his sweater, mingling with her own. She liked the feeling of him sweating over her; she wished she’d remembered to take his shirt off before they’d started fucking. She squeezed around him and reached up to wipe a bead of sweat from his temple, peeling back a sweat-soaked lock of hair and tucking it behind his ear.

The hand at her ass gave her another squeeze, gentler this time, before slipping back to hold her thighs to him. He was so firm against her softness. He felt like her anchor, and for him, she was his greatest solace. 

They bowed together in the dark, taking the greatest comfort they could get from one another. The shift of her body had him making a mental note in his mind to fuck her where there was light next time, so he could see her; the expression on her face while he was inside of her, the way her lips parted for him, the jostle of her body from his thrusts. He throbbed inside of her at the thought.

She buried her face in his neck

“Oh _, Ivan_ -“

The way she called for him was so breathy and quiet that she almost couldn’t hear it over the slap of their hips.

“From now on, only say my name,” he grunted, jerking into her in what was a particularly rough thrust.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she held him tighter, nodding into his chest.

He took her even harder, his pace picking up, his hips crushing to hers so he could grind his length inside of her. Ivan adjusted his hold on her, propping her up slightly so that he was thrusting upwards a little more now; gravity helped his tip hit deeper and she couldn’t help but let out a yelp.

“ _Ah_!” 

Pleasure hit her square in the chest, almost knocking the wind from her. More slickness seeped out, slipping down her thighs. At the back of her mind, she thought of the floor beneath; every so once and a while, a muted tap would sound as a droplet of… _them_ fell to it. 

The thought warmed her cheeks.

“We’re…making a mess,” she panted against him.

His hips moved in rapid-fire, bouncing her on his cock from the angle he had her at. She moaned again and almost missed his response.

“I’ll bet we can make another one in my bedroom later.”

At the thought of this, she felt herself clench around him hard; different from the little ways she had contracted around him up until now. Her release came with a suddenness that had her drowning in his arms. Her toes curled, and her legs shook as she held onto him. A rush of wetness unfurled from between her legs, which didn’t go unnoticed by Ivan.

He let out a grunt, his own hold on her tightening for a moment as he gasped for breath. She felt heat spurt inside of her. Her stomach flip-flopped, and she clenched around his softening cock, feeling static burst in her limbs. Their sweat and the spillage dribbling out of her was chilling, stagnating the scent of sex in the air.

His legs shook a little, his release having taken just as much from him, as hers did from her. They slid to the ground, his arms never leaving her as he slipped out of her. 

They huddled together still in the dark; now that they had settled a bit, she was starting to grow cold. She nodded into his arms, half on his lap as he held her.

For a little while, they were quiet, the only sounds being the house settling and the crackling of the fire.

“This,” she said finally, feeling the steady pulse in his chest. “He never gave me this either.”

Ivan didn’t answer; he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, nuzzling into her damp hair, and squeezed her tighter.


End file.
